


Past My Dying Breath

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghosts, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Lars gets to hang around after he dies. It's... not the best solution, but it's certainlyasolution.





	Past My Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

> thisarenotarealblog asked: 29 agatha/lars
> 
> 29\. the one where your soulmate’s ghost haunts you when they die.

_No one else dies_.

It’s the thought that crosses her mind with every step she takes.

_No one dies for me._

He’s smiling at her at every turn, all soft and sad and yearning.

_No one dies because I wasn’t good enough._

“You okay?” he asks, when she takes a two-minute break from trying to save Tarvek’s life to drink a glass of water.

She can feel her eyes burning, and she can feel–she can  _feel_  his hands on her shoulders, she can, they’re real to her and absolutely nothing else, but she can feel him. He’s here. He’s… he’s not alive, but he’s here.

She wants to cry.

She wants to hug him.

She wants to save the life of her newest idiot, or maybe he’s not the newest, maybe he’s not an idiot, maybe the newest is Van, or that Higgs guy that came in with Gil, or–she’s distracting herself.

He puts his hands on her cheeks and tilts her head up. 

Lars’s hands have texture, but not temperature. There is no heartbeat in his veins and no warmth to his skin. He is a ghost and she knows this.

She still wants to kiss him. She  _desperately_ wants to kiss him.

He probably recognizes that, because he leans in and kisses her anyway, just a few seconds of her mouth on his, with no temperature and no beating heart, and it’s… enough.

It’s enough.

“I love you,” he tells her. “I never told you that when I was alive.”

“You’ve told me plenty since,” Agatha jokes back. She rubs at her eyes. “I need–I need to get back to work. Dumb Sparks to save and all that.”

“Girl like you? I’m sure you’ll have no problem,” Lars says. He tries to wipe a tear from her cheek, but it’s not part of her body anymore, so he just goes right through it instead. She scrubs it away with the back of her hand. “Be amazing.”

Agatha chokes out a giggle, and gives herself a few seconds to regain her composure. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m a spark, I’m a  _Heterodyne_ , I can save an idiot spark that landed in my lap after he almost got me killed. Right. I can do this.”

“You can!”

“And you’re going to be right next to me, in this dangerous, crazy castle.”

“What’s the worst it could do, Agatha?  _Kill_  me?”

“That was  _terrible.”_

(She’s got the best soulmate ever.)

(Nothing is going to bring him back, but something is keeping him halfway here.)

(It’s enough.)


End file.
